I am Me
by awancloud
Summary: Apakah aku salah kalau aku merasa aku terlahir di tubuh yang salah? Wahai cermin di dinding, apakah aku ganteng atau cantik?/flash fiction/Tenten-centric/AU/mengandung unsur LGBT, seorang LGBT phobia lebih baik tidak membaca


**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Character: Tenten**

 **Genre: Angst**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: don't like don't read, flash fiction,** **Tenten-centric,** **AU, mengandung unsur LGBT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PERINGATAN TERAKHIR. JIKA ANDA SEORANG LGBT-PHOBIA, SILAKAN TEKAN TOMBOL 'BACK'.**

* * *

Sedari tadi aku menatap cermin yang berada di hadapanku. Rambut panjang kusutku masih basah karena aku baru saja selesai mandi. Di bawah ketiakku terdapat lebam karena aku terlalu kencang saat mem-* _binding_ kemarin. Tubuhku berbentuk seperti gitar spanyol kata orang-orang.

Banyak orang iri denganku karena rambut panjang coklatku, dadaku yang lumayan besar, dan bentuk tubuhku. Namun, aku malah berharap yang lain. Aku berharap mempunyai rambut pendek, dada rata, dan bentuk tubuh yang tegap.

Apakah aku salah kalau aku merasa aku terlahir di tubuh yang salah?

Saat kecil aku ingat sekali aku lebih suka bermain layang-layang dan bola bersama dengan anak laki-laki daripada bermain boneka dan masak-masakan bersama anak perempuan. Aku ingat sekali aku sering terjatuh saat mengejar layangan putus dan memanjat pohon demi mengambil layangan. Aku juga sering bertengkar dengan anak laki-laki saat mereka (atau aku) tertangkap basah melakukan kecurangan saat bermain bola.

Saat pulang ke rumah, aku ingat sekali ibu selalu mengatakan, ' _aduh, Tenten. Kau ini anak perempuan, bertindaklah seperti anak perempuan_.'

Aku yang saat itu masih polos dan tidak mengerti apa-apa, hanya mengiyakan perkataan ibuku. Kemudian, kembali mengulangnya di hari selanjutnya.

Lalu, saat menginjak usia remaja, aku mulai mengerti perkataan ibuku. Laki-laki dan perempuan diciptakan berbeda. Tubuh perempuan berlekuk, sementara tubuh laki-laki tegap. Suara perempuan halus, sementara suara laki-laki berat. Dada perempuan besar, sementara dada laki-laki bidang.

Aku mencoba untuk menerima segalanya. Namun, aku tetap tidak dapat menerimanya. Aku tetap menjadi Tenten yang _masculine_. Ah, aku bukan hanya seorang perempuan yang _masculine_ , tapi _gender_ -ku memang laki-laki.

Mungkin orang akan bilang, semua akan berakhir saat aku melewati masa pubertas, aku akan menjadi 'perempuan' saat pubertas selesai, dan lain sebagainya. Namun, lihatlah. Umurku sudah 19 tahun dan tentu saja aku sudah melewati masa pubertasku, tapi aku tetap merasa aku berada di tubuh yang salah.

Untuk mengatasi rasa ketidak percayaan diriku, aku berusaha untuk membuat diriku terlihat seperti seorang laki-laki. Mulai dari memakai pakaian laki-laki, mem- _binding_ , berbicara dengan suara serendah mungkin, dan memasukkan rambutku ke dalam _beanie_ atau topi. Tentu saja hal itu hanya kulakukan saat ibuku tidak berkunjung ke apartemenku. Saat ibuku berkunjung ke apartemenku, aku berusaha terlihat se- _feminine_ mungkin, walaupun aku membencinya. Aku hanya tidak mau membuat ibuku kecewa.

Entah sampai kapan aku harus terus seperti ini? Haruskah aku berbohong terus? Atau haruskah aku bilang ke ibuku kalau anak gadisnya sebenarnya seorang _trans man_?

Wahai cermin di dinding, apakah aku ganteng atau cantik?

 **THE END**

 ** _*binding_ : membuat dada terlihat rata, bisa menggunakan perban (tidak dianjurkan karena bisa menyebabkan lebam, bahkan patah tulang rusuk) atau _binder_ (dalaman yang dirancang khusus untuk meratakan dada)**

 **Haiiii semuuuaaaa! Bagaimana dengan fic yang bertemakan LGBT ini? Adakah yang bingung? Oke, pasti ada *sotoy*. Jadi, _biological sex_ Tenten adalah _female_ , _gender identity_ -nya adalah _man_ dan gender _expression_ -nya adalah _masculine_ dan _feminine_.**

 **Masih bingung? Oke saya jelaskan lagi. _Biological sex_ berhubungan dengan hormon, kromosom, dan organ reproduksi. Secara umum, _female_ adalah mereka yang mempunyai vagina dan _male_ adalah mereka yang punya penis. Sebenarnya, _biological sex_ ada banyak, tapi saya jelaskan yang umum saja.**

 ** _Gender_ _identity_ adalah 'rasa' yang memang ada dalam diri seseorang tentang _gender-_ nya. Secara umum, seorang _man_ akan merasa dirinya laki-laki terlepas dari _biological sex_ dan _gender expression_ -nya, begitu juga seorang _woman_. _Gender_ _identity_ juga ada banyak, tapi saya jelaskan secara umum saja.**

 ** _Gender_ _expression_ adalah cara seseorang mengekspresikan _gender_ -nya. Seorang _masculine_ akan bersifat macho, terlepas dari _gender identity_ dan _biological sex_ -nya, begitu juga dengan seorang _feminine_. Gabungan dari 2 hal tersebut disebut _androgyny_.**

 **Oya, kalau fic ini banyak yang suka, mungkin... sekali lagi MUNGKIN, saya akan membuat _sequel_ -nya. Nanti, saya bakal tambahin romance dan unsur LGBT yang lain, maybe? :D**


End file.
